American Girls: We're Chibies!
by akkiangel
Summary: It's now a year since the Death Angel's death! So what does the group do? They go visit them of course! Except something happens unexpectedly!
1. Chapter 1

akkiangel: Okay so some of my friends voted for a sequel and The Bunnies Will Kill Us All voted for one so here is one.

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade.**

* * *

It's officially been a year since the Death Angel's death, and it still had an effect on the five boys. The five boys were at the Death Angel's graves, but then on the same day they decided to go to see where they were really killed.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Max muttered as he stared at the building the five girls got killed in.

"None of us can," Rei said as he walked in the building. Brooklyn was silent as ever while Kai became the "Ice Prince" once again. Tala then was the second "Ice Prince" who would only talk once in a while. The group went to first see Rachael and when they got to where she was killed Rei placed a white rose at where her body fell and closed his eyes. The four boys left Rei and went up the stairs. Rei was having every single memory coming back to him, but the last one of Rachael was her body laying in the white padded coffin looking so peacefully in her sleep. He gave out a sigh and was about to leave up the stairs when he heard someone giggling. Rei turned around to see no one there and shook his head.

"I must be hallucinating," Rei claimed and when he was about to go up once again he heard someone running behind him. Rei turned and still no one where there until something ran and jumped on Rei.

* * *

Max was now staring down at where Amy got killed with watery eyes. He placed a blue flower at where she was and just stood there. Now it was the three boys going up to the roof leaving behind the American. He took a deep breath and gave out a sigh. He was just standing there by himself until he heard someone singing. He turn kept on looking around to find where the voice was coming from, but then he couldn't find it. The voice was so soothing as Amy's voice when she was singing to him the night before she left to save her two friends. He shook his head and the singing stopped.

"It must be my imagination," Max muttered to himself and that moment something jumped him from behind.

* * *

The three boys were now at their beloved one's falling ground. Brooklyn took out a red rose and placed it on the ground where Amber was lastly in his arms. The memory of it made him close to crying, but he held it in not wanting to show the others his tears once again. Kai went to go and put a violet at where he saw Sai's lifeless body before and closed his eyes remembering the girl once again. Tala on the other hand placed a sunflower next to Sai where Alexandra had died. After a while the three boys were back on their feets facing the stairs.

"We should get going before it gets too late," Brooklyn said looking up at the sky and the other two boys nodded. The three boys went down to see Max and Rei waiting for them, but then they weren't alone. In fact there was two...

* * *

akkiangel: HAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! So what were the black shadows and what two things are next to Max and Rei? What in the world is going on in that building! I for one don't know so don't ask me! Review please and I'll update faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

akkiangel: I hate this! It was either my e-mail or the reviews never came! I'm sorry! And also I had no internet access so I had like 800 e-mails! I was all like O.O when I saw it all and ran into the door for not checking my e-mail so long! Sorry for taking forever to update! And thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade

Much to everyone's surprise next to Rei and Max was Rachael and Amy! The only thing was that they were chibies. Brooklyn's jaw seemed like it would have made contact with the floor if it was long enough while Tala's eyes look like they will pop out of their eye sockets. Kai on the other hand wouldn't really care much. Rachael had her right hand held by Rei's hand and her left hand was rubbing her eyes like she just woke up while Amy was hiding behind Max.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brooklyn asked. Rei and Max nodded.

"This is Rachael and Amy, but they are only 6 years old," Rei answered while looking down at Rachael.

"Are you sure they aren't just other kids?" Tala asked. For once he was talking more than five words! Everyone was staring at him like he became crazy and thought he would be Alexandra. To answer his question Venom and Aelis appeared behind the two girls and nodded.

"This is our mistress. There is no dout of it," Venom answered.

"Wachaelllll! Tamyyyyy! Where'd you to?" Amber's voice echo throughout the halls. Everyone look down the hall and Rachael ran down the hall with Amy following her. Everyone looked at each other then ran down after the two chibies.

"Rachael wait!" Rei yelled.

"Amy don't go ahead of us!" Max yelled right after. When they finally stopped running they saw Chibi Amber, Sai, and Alexandra sitting on a large bed with a large blanket. Alexandra was still sleeping, but then Sai was up leaning on the wall while Amber was sitting on the bed giving out a yawn.

"Is that you Amber?" Brooklyn asked. Amber gave him a questionable look then nodded.

"I am Amber, but than I'm not ture if I am the Amber you are wooking for," Amber said. Brooklyn gave her a weird look, but then nodded.

"How old are you?" Brooklyn asked as he went down to one knee to pick up the sitting chibi.

"I'm twive," Amber said holding up 5 fingers.

"Five," Sai merely said. Amber puffed up her cheeks at the leaning girl before saying something else.

"So fhat? Fue me!" Amber yelled sarcasticlly. Everyone gave out a little laugh while Alexandra woke up.

"What's with the noise?" Alexandra asked tiredly as she rub one eye with one hand and had the other one supporting her body a bit.

"Perid people are here!" Amber said pointing at the five teenage boys. Brooklyn gave Amber another confusing look as Sai gave out a sigh.

"Weird," Sai said.

"So how old are you Alexandra?" Tala asked the half-sleeping girl.

"Sick," Alexandra said.

"You're sick?" Tala asked as he pick up the girl to place her on his shoulders.

"Six!" Alexandra yelled in his ears. Tala rub his ears for a minute then nodded.

"And you are..." Kai said looking at Sai.

"Sai Wong. Five," Sai merely said like it was the information everyone should know.

"So Amber and Sai are five, but then Alexandra, Rachael, and Amy are six," Brooklyn said.

"It seems like it," Rei said.

"Come on and let's get home," Max said cheerfully as he look at Amy.

"Hn," Kai said as he left to the exit of the hall. Sai followed his with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. Amber puffed up her cheeks again before chasing after her friend while Alexandra jumped off of Tala to follow her friends. Rachael and Amy look at each other then nodded and chased after the three girls. The next sound they heard was someone jumping on someone else and then some "whoas" right after. The four boys ran out to see that the girls were now walking normal talking and laughing. Tala looked at the bed.

"How did that get there?" Tala asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Beats me, but at least they are back," Brooklyn said.

"But now they are Chibies," Max said.

"Which means...," Rei said.

"We have to watch them!" Brooklyn, Max, and Rei yelled at once. Tala groan and left the room complaining.

"Well I guess now Tala's back to his normal self," Brooklyn said as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his head. The other two nodded before the three teens went after the group.

akkiangel: Okay second chapter done and more to go! Sorry for taking so long! Evil reviews! Well anyways review please and third chapter will be up soon... I hope. Also if I get internet connection! Evil evil connections!


	3. Chapter 3

The five chibies was around the mansion doing whatever they felt like doing. Chibi Amber was playing a rather advanced game for her age which was Fire Emblem Path of Radience. How is she able to control the characters correctly and make them do the right things was a mystery to Brooklyn, but then she seems just fine except when she sets out her own characters to battle.

"Go Ike! Kick that guy's ass with your word!" Chibi Amber cheered like it was a soccer game or something. A red figure went and attack the pink hair girl on a horse which then disappeared. Amber made a face.

"Marica! I hate you! Die again and I'll weave you deaf!" Chibi Amber yelled as she restart the game and redid the whole entire chapter. Brooklyn shook his head.

"How do you remember all that stuff and know how to play this when you are only five?" Brooklyn asked. The chibi finally teared her eyes off the tv screen and looked at Brooklyn.

"It's weasy," Chibi Amber said and went back to playing the game like a teenager. After a while Chibi Amber look at Brooklyn for a moment then offered him the controller.

"Wanna play with me?" Chibi Amber asked in her most adorable tone begging him to play. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Sure," Brooklyn said as he took the controller and help the chibi with the game.

**Chibi Rachael and Rei**

Rachael on the other hand was swing side to side on a chandler like it was a little pony in midair.

"Wheee! Rei-rei wookie me!" Chibi Rachael yelled. Rei's eyes grew big as he stared at the younger girl in horror.

"Rachael get down there before you hurt yourself!" Rei yelled. The chibi's smile grew wider.

"Okay!" Chibi Rachael yelled and she jumped off the chandler and on to Rei who screamed. Rei gave out a sigh as the girl started to jump around and cling on his head safetly.

"Thank god you are alright," Rei said. Chibi Rachael jumped up and down.

"Of kourse! You are there to catch me all the wine!" Chibi Rachael yelled as she hug on to Rei's neck choking the neko-jin. Rei's face slowly turned blue and he started to wave his arms around franticly. After a while the young girl still had her eyes closed and was hugging him still. Rei started wheezing and Chibi Rachael finally opened her eyes to see a blue face Rei.

"AH! Monster!" Chibi Rachael screamed as she jump off of Rei and ran.

"Air!" Rei yelled as he breath in the fresh air refilling his lungs with the precious oxygen then looked around.

"Rachael come backkkk!" Rei yelled as he ran the same direction the chibi ran through.

**Chibi Amy and Max**

Then young chibi had brought out a laptop and was typing furiously on the black electronic. Max was standing behind the chibi reading all the things she was typing. To Max the young chibi was really intelligent seeing how she was trying to improve her beyblade and her friends as well. Chibi Amy gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Maxie I don't wemember this type of weyblade! Did someone did something to 'em?" Chibi Amy asked as she look over to Max. Max nodded.

"Yes. A girl improved them all for you," Max said trying not to mention about the older Amy. Chibi Amy nodded.

"Well I don't wike it! I could have wone it," Chibi Amy whinned. Max gave out a little laugh as he closed the laptop and picked up the chibi.

"Don't worry. You'll come up with a better one later," Max said. Chibi Amy smiled and hug Max around the neck.

"Thankies Maxie!" Chibi Amy said. Max smiled as he went and got some chocolate with a big grin on his face.

"Ammmyyy... do you want chocolate?" Max asked as he wave the chocolate bar around the air. Chibi Amy jumped up and down.

"Plewaseee! Plewwasee! May I have some tocolate?" Chibi Amy asked and Max gave her the chocolate bar. Chibi Amy took a piece of the chocolate bar and broke it in half giving the other half to Max.

"Here we whare," Chibi Amy said cheerfully. Max laughed as he took the other half from Chibi Amy's hand.

"Thanks," Max said as he went down on one knee to get to Chibi Amy's height and pat her on the head.

**Chibi Sai and Kai**

Sai was sitting in front of the tv watching Inuyasha only smiling at the part when she sees bloodshed. Tala happened to came in at the part when Chibi Sai was smiling with Chibi Alexandra getting Chibi Alexandra to jump and hide. Chibi Sai saw Chibi Alexandra run and hide making the five years old shake her head.

"Chiken," Chibi Sai said. Kai was leaning on the wall doing his normal pose. From what Tala could tell Kai didn't even care about Chibi Sai since she isn't the original Sai the slate hair boy fell in love with first. Tala pat Kai on the back.

"Come on Kai! Sooner or later Chibi Sai will be Sai again. So for now on--,"

A controller flew and hit Tala on the head.

"Tally you okay?" Chibi Alexandra asked as she ran over to Tala and rub his head where it got hit by the controller.

"I think I will be," Tala said and the next thing happened... Chibi Rachael ran into Tala making him hit his head on the wall and she continued running yelling out, "Monster! Monster ate Rei-rei!"

"What?" Chibi Sai asked turning her head away from tv. Chibi Rachael turned around.

"MONSTER ATE REI-REI!" Chibi Rachael cried and ran off again trying to save herself from the so called "monster". Chibi Sai stood up and walked to the direction Chibi Rachael came from.

"Where are you going?" Chibi Amber asked her friend.

"To see the monster. I want to see the scene," Chibi Sai said and continued walking. Chibi Amber picked up the controller.

"Were it is!" Chibi Amber yelled as she ran off with the controller to Brooklyn.

"Tally are you wure you are okay?" Chibi Alexandra asked.

"I'm still living," Tala manage to say sounding a bit dizzy. Kai smirk and followed Chibi Sai. As the shark fin face boy walked down the hall Chibi Amy and Max could be heard cheering happidly with Chibi Amber, or well cheering hyperly. The next thing that happened was that Rei came running down the hall yelling out, "Rachael!" Chibi Sai shook her head.

"Rachael is a chicken," Chibi Sai said and went back to go and watch Inuyasha, but sadly it was finished showing.

"INUYASHA IS FINISHED! RACHAEL I'M GOING TO CHASE YOU DOWN!" Chibi Sai yelled and ran out the room after the crying chibi. Three heads pop out the door to see what was all the commotion, but then the two chibi heads instantly disappeared followed by Max's head when Chibi Sai ran by and smash the door shut.

"Never... make... Sai... mad," Chibi Amy said slowly with a nervous tone. Max, Brooklyn, and Chibi Amber nodded.

"I alweady know that," Chibi Amber yelled and ran out to make the other five years old even worse.

"Sai likes Kai! Hey that rhymed! Sai likes Kai and Sai likes weywlading boys!" Chibi Amber yelled and ran as Chibi Sai ran after her with rage. Chibi Amber was running while laughing, but everyone else watching watched with horror afraid of what may happen next. Except Chibi Amber ran into a random room and locked the door keeping Chibi Sai out.

"Oooohhh lookie! A big big bed!" Chibi Amber yelled and started to bounce up and down on the bed messing it up badly. Chibi Rachael's head poke out from underneath the bed.

"Wtop wtop! It hurts!" Chibi Rachael yelled as she tried to get out. Chibi Amber stop and sat down Inuyasha style. **(A/N: You know with your two hands also down and your feets right next to them with your knee in the air way)**.

"Why where you there?" Chibi Amber asked.

"To wide!" Chibi Rachael said as she finally got out.

"Hey I know! Wet's jump togetfher!" Chibi Amber yelled and went back jumping up and down on the bed, but with Chibi Rachael also laughing. After a while sounds from the vents were heard and something metal fell to the ground making a loud clashing sound. Chibi Amber and Chibi Rachael look up to see Chibi Amy and Chibi Alexandra in the wall staring right at them.

"We're wood treakurefunters!" Chibi Alexandra yelled as she jump down on to the bed bouncing.

"Yay!" Chibi Amy yelled as she jumped down as well and the four chibies jumped up and down. The next thing that happened was Chibi Sai coming down and jumping on Chibi Amber. Chibi Amber slid underneath Chibi Sai and jumped on to Chibi Sai from the back.

"Wheee Sai! You're fere you're hereee! Now let's have fun!" Chibi Amber yelled as the bed started to make all five chibies jump up and down, but Chibi Sai gave Chibi Amber a little glare before she started to have fun.

**Outside**

"Rachaellll? Where are you?" Rei yelled as he ran through the halls and into Max.

"Max have you seen Rachael!" Rei yelled.

"No, but I think all the kids are in the room jumping on the bed," Max said pointing to the door Chibi Amber disappeared behind.

"Great!" Rei yelled and ran to open it, but found it was lock.

"But she locked it," Tala said asnwering Rei's unasked question.

"Somehow everyone got in there," Brooklyn said as he tried to open the door now.

"It's called vents," Kai said in a monotone.

"Argh... AMBER OPEN THE DOOR!" Brooklyn yelled as he tried to shake the door off the hedges, but failed ever so miserabley. The five chibies ignored Brooklyn from all the sound they were making having their own fun.

"Go use a key," Kai said.

"I never thought of that."

"Baka."

**akkiangel: Sorry took me so long to update and stuff! I just had a wittle trouble with my geeky tutor that my parents got for me when I'm suppose to be doing what I want to do! I'm so sad... oh got to run sorry if there is any mistypes and thanks for those who reviewed in the last chapter! Please review and I need to try to smartmouth my geeky tutor to get him to shut up for once!**


	4. Chapter 4

**akkiangel: Sorry for the long update, I'm sort of stuck with the fanfic. Thanks for those who reviewed, and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade Halloween, or Amiville Horror or something like that... she just doesn't own it!**

It's been a couple of days since the first day the Chibis came. Chibi Sai was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed reading a book while everyone else was driving the boys insane. Chibi Amber was busy dropping her cup of water everywhere trying to transfer the cup of water from the counter to the table; Chibi Alexandra was busy jumping around from the back of everyone to someone else; Chibi Rachael was playing game, but since she kept on losing she made a face and went off talking really fast to everyone while jumping around. A.K.A she ate candy again. Chibi Amy was busy sliding down the railing over and over again making Max panic a bit.

"The only sane one here is Sai!" Rei yelled as he tried to catch Chibi Rachael, but then she got away from him once again.

"If she wasn't then who would be?" Kai smirked. Chibi Sai was doing quite well ignoring all the noise coming from everyone and proceeded with reading her book.

"Okay we need back-up!" Max yelled as he finally manage to grab Chibi Amy before she could go and slide down the railing once again. Tala snapped his fingers.

"I know who, but it may be horrible for us," Tala said as he went to the phone and started to make phone calls.

"I wonder who," Brooklyn muttered as he pour Chibi Amber another cup of water, but then he was the one who moved it to the table for the chibi this time. Just then Tala came back and he went back trying to get Chibi Alexandra once again.

"They will be here in 15 minutes," Tala said.

"Who?" Chibi Amber asked as she went to sit in her chair and attempt to drink the cup of water without spilling once again.

"Some friends," Tala grinned. Kai looked at Tala from his newpaper and gave him a glare while he was at it.

"Who is it?" Kai asked still sending Tala a glare.

"You will find out," Tala said and went off trying to get Chibi Alexandra once again from his many failing attempts.

**15 Minutes later**

The doorbell rang and Tala ran off to get it.

"Hey guys!" Tala said as he open the door.

"Hey Tala! I was surprised you called us to come," Mariah's voice came.

"Well it was an emergency," Tala said as he moved from the door to let everyone else in. The people who came in was Mariah, Mariam, Hilary, and Emily.

"What are they doing here?" Kai yelled looking over at the four girls.

"To help us with the insane kids," Tala muttered.

"So what was the emergency?" Mariam asked.

"Yeah you didn't give us a full detail at all," Emily said.

"Oh my god! Do you see that cute little kid!" Hilary exclaimed as she ran and instantly went to hug Chibi Amy.

"AHHHH PINK PEOPLE!" Chibi Amy yelled and ran away from Mariah who ran with Hilary to hug her. All the chibis, including Sai, stop doing what they were doing to see Mariah making their eyes grow wide.

"RUN!" Chibi Amber yelled as she ran as well. The next moment all the chibis were gone.

"What just happened?" Rei asked.

"Everyone ran Rei. They ran away from Mariah," Brooklyn answered plainly.

"Whattt? No! They ran away from you boys who were trying to catch them!" Mariah yelled trying to defend herself.

"Sai was sitting here reading, and no one was chasing her, but she ran the moment she saw you," Kai informed. Mariah gave out a huff.

"I get no respect I tell you!" Mariah huffed then left to find the missing chibis.

"So that's why you needed us here?" Emily asked. Tala nodded.

"Believe it or not..." Tala started.

"Those chibis," Brooklyn continued.

"Are our old girlfriends, but..." Max continued.

"They were turned into chibis!" Rei finished.

"WHAT?" all the girls exclaimed, but then the chibis didn't even hear any of it.

"It's true," Kai said as he left the room to find the chibi.

"So we need help, and you happened to be the only ones here at the moment," Tala said simply. Just then the doorbell rang again.

"Now who is it?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't look at me," Tala said as Rei went to open the door to reveal Judy standing right there. Oh the horror of it all. The next thing that happened Emily ran over to Judy and told her EVERYTHING! Empesize on everything!

"WHAT!" Judy exclaimed then looked at Max to see him nodding as a confirmation of the story.

"Okay so now you need help watching them?" Judy asked and the four boys nodded. Judy gave out a sigh.

"I guess I'll help. After all I know how to handle kids better than any of you," Judy said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PINK PERSON!" someone's voice echoed throughout the room and ran into the room everyone else was in, which happened to be Chibi Alexandra. Tala picked up Chibi Alexandra and she clung onto him for her dear life.

"Keep the pink person away from me Tally! Please!" Chibi Alexandra exclaimed. Tala chuckled.

"Don't worry I will. Alexandra I want you to meet Mariam, Hilary, Emily, Judy, and the pink person is Mariah. Everyone this is Alexandra," Tala said. Chibi Alexandra gave them all a wave.

"Hi," Chibi Alexandra said.

"Oh my god she is so kawaii!" Hilary exclaimed and instantly started to hug the chibi.

"AHHH TALLY!" Chibi Alexandra exclaimed throwing her arms around violently towards Tala to grab. Tala then took the chibi out of Hilary's arm and started to pat her on the back.

"Calm down nothing is going to happen," Tala said and the chibi started to calm down. Judy shook her head and went up to the chibi.

"Hi Alexandra. I'm Judy. Could I hold you for a minute?" Judy asked. Chibi Alexandra gave Judy a frightful look, but then looked at Tala who gave her a small nod.

"Okay Judy," Chibi Alexandra said as she slowly reached for Judy's neck to hold as Tala gave Chibi Alexandra to Judy. Judy took Chibi Alexandra easily without slipping and pat her on the back.

"See that wasn't hard," Judy said and Chibi Alexandra nodded.

"AHHHHH RUN!" Chibi Amber's voice came and she ran over to Brooklyn hiding behind him clutching onto his leg. Sai ran across the hall while Chibi Amy ran over to Max's side and Chibi Rachael jumped onto Rei's back once again hiding behind his partly spiky hair. Everyone gave out a little laugh as they were all introduced to everyone else. Most of the chibis got along with Judy, but not Chibi Sai who wouldn't let anyone hold her. Chibi Amy got along with all the girls except for the "pink person" while Chibi Amber was the same as Chibi Amy. Chibi Rachael got along with only Mariam, while Chibi Sai just stayed away from all the newcomers. What a nice way to start off for back-up.

**Nightime**

"Hey who wants to watch a movie?" Hilary asked the five chibis who were sitting on the couch in a row without squishing anyone.

"Me!" four chibis said and then Chibi Amber pointed to Chibi Sai.

"Saiy pick a good movie!" Chibi Amber chirpped. For once a grin appeared on her face, but you can't say it was an innocent grin. Chibi Sai grab a random dvd getting the four-use-to-be intense chibis to relax a bit until they saw the cover.

"Halloween," Chibi Sai grinned as she handed it to Hilary. Hilary shrugged.

"Okay we'll watch this," Hilary said and the two crazy chibis who were the ones to pick it out cheered.

**After the movie**

"Okay kids go to sleep now," Hilary said. Chibi Amber and Chibi Sai was busy snickering at the faces of the other chibis during the movie. To them the movie was seeing the other chibis scream out of horror and the faces they will rarely see in their life. The five chibis were stuck in one room with one king size bed and Chibi Amber was now grinning for an idea came to her.

"Hey who wants to hear a story?" Chibi Amber asked jumping up and down. Chibi Sai just got changed into a dark purple night gown while the other four were still in their normal clothes. The remaining three chibis nodded not knowing the story Chibi Amber was going to tell them all. Chibi Sai had her back facing the rest, but then she had an evil grin as she snuck off to somewhere.

"Okay in this new house a new family moved in it. It was all normal, but as the days past the father of the family slowly went insane. First he moved down to the basement and started to watch films about his family. At first they look all normal, but then he started to see them as demons and thought they were working for the devil to kill him! He had a dog that wouldn't stop barking so then he went to go and check on the dog to see it as a demon! A demon that was going to attack him. The closes thing he had was an axe and boom! There goes the doggy! On the 28th day at night time when it turned to 3:15 AM which was his crazy loony time to go and see monsters and stuff he grab a gun and quietly walked to everyone's room and then the only sound you could hear in it was..."

_BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BOOM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the three chibis. Then they slowly heard someone walking to the door and the next thing that happened was that they all ran off the bed looking for a place to hide. Chibi Amber ran into the restroom, Chibi Rachael and Chibi Amy ran into the closet, Chibi Alexandra ran under the bed, and Chibi Sai was no where to be found. All the chibis were hiding and scared so much they didn't even want to look out through the openings of where they were hiding to see who it was. Next thing that happened was...

"AHHHH!" screech one of the chibis.

_BOOM!_

The remaining chibis gave out a silent gasp and then another sound was heard.

"AHHHHHHH!" screeched another one and followed by it was a...

_BOOM!_

Then another...

"AHHHH!"

_BOOM!_

Chibi Amy and Chibi Rachael started to hug each other for dear life. They heard three screams which to them ment something BAD happened to their friends and they were only left.

"AHHHHH!"

_BOOM!_

Chibi Rachael looked at Chibi Amy to see she was still there breathing and the door wasn't open. Chibi Amy looked to see Chibi Rachael living as well and blinked a couple of times.

"Something is wrong," Chibi Amy whispered and Chibi Rachael nodded. The two then heard someone's footsteps walking closer and closer to the door and the next thing happened. The door swung opened and two black figures jumped on them.

"RAWR!" the two yelled scaring the two chibis getting them to scream. As soon as the two chibis started to scream of horror the black figurings fell to the floor laughing. After a while when the two finally stop screaming they looked at the laughing figurings and pulled off their mask to reveal Chibi Sai and Chibi Amber.

"You scared us!" Chibi Amy exclaimed as she gave Chibi Amber a light hit on the head.

"Too funny! Sorry!" Chibi Amber laughed back. Chibi Alexandra then came into view and gave out a huff.

"Evil people," Chibi Alexandra said as she went to change into a yellow nightgown. Chibi Amber shrugged as she changed into a red nightgown. Chibi Amy got into a pink nightgown while Chibi Rachael got into a white nightgown. All five chibis jumped into the bed and slowly fell asleep for the night.

"What was all the yelling?" Mariam asked.

"Probably the kids. I'll go and check," Mariah said.

"No I'll check," Emily said and left to check on the five chibis which apparently was sleeping.

"Must have been something else," Emily said.

"Hey you guys... how did we get this movie?" Brooklyn asked showing them all the Halloween movie.

"Sai wanted to watch it so we did," Hilary said easily.

"I don't have that," Kai said crossing his arms.

"None of us does," Rei said. Everyone then looked at the door to the chibi's room.

"Sai must have stole it," Tala said. Max laughed.

"Once a stealer always a stealer," Max laughed getting everyone else to laugh with him. Is that really funny?

**akkiangel: Okay thanks for waiting and guess what? I'm such and idoit! I sprained my right wrist and it's hard to type with a brace on correctly! I'm serious! You try having a brace on your wrist and try to type really fast without have to move the arm around just to reach some idotic keys! Okay thanks for reading now please review! .**


End file.
